


Fire Rose

by GentlemanMad



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III, RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanMad/pseuds/GentlemanMad
Summary: Ruby should have died that night. She should have died making the same mistake as her sister yet she didn't. Her fire, reduced to an Ember in the dark, endured. And as long as there are Embers, Ash will seek them out. Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net





	1. The Fire Fades

 

This was not the first time Ruby had woken up in the middle of the night by nightmare. They had become less frequent over the years, but still occurred from time to time. Sometimes, they are random. Other times, they are triggered by something.

This night's was random.

She hated it when they were random. The details of her dream were already slipping away, but the hollow feeling in her chest was less inclined to leave. As much as she tossed, turned, and snuggled into her pillow and sheets, she was too wide-awake to return to sleep now.

With a frustrated sigh, Ruby sat up in her bed and stared out the window at the clear night sky, the light of the shattered moon shining softly on her. She could not suppress the feeling of longing that welled up in her chest. It was moments like these when she would go visit her mother's grave. Just talking to her made the ache in her chest fade, though she knew it would never fade.

So, what if daylight was only a couple of hours away. It was still not too late to go visit her grave. It was dangerous, and there were the Grimm that occasionally roamed the forest—even if her dad had just cleared them out again. Her uncle would not be around to save her if things went wrong again, though he was expected to be back from a mission sometime today. Well, not like he can just show up in the nick of time again like some super awesome hero, right?

Before she knew it, Ruby dressed up and was ready to head out into the night. She took a deep breath as she opened her door and peeked into the hall. It would be okay, she would be very quick about it. Moreover, with her aura unlocked, she would not be completely defenseless.

As she crept through her home, she could not help but feel grateful for how loud her sister snored; it would help mask any sounds the floorboards made. She winced at the creaking noise the front door made as she opened it. A quick glance over her shoulder settled her fears, as Zwei, their pet corgi, was still asleep on the living room rug.

The night air was cool and crisp on her skin. She shivered as she drew her cloak around herself. It was now or never. It would only take her a few minutes to reach the cliff where her mother had been buried. She dashed through the trees as fast as she could, constantly glancing about for the telltale red eyes of the Grimm. Luckily, all was quiet with the exception of her footsteps in the underbrush. Ruby let out a sigh of relief as her mother's grave came into sight. She slowed to a walk as she approached the familiar marker, the stone shining softly in the moonlight.

Just standing here was already easing the tension in her heart. She savored the moment as the night wind blew softly around her. It was so peaceful and quiet. You could not even hear the sounds of insec—

_Snap_

Ruby spun around and felt her breath catch in her throat. Standing in front of her was a large Beowolf. It must have stalked her through the forest. How could she have missed it?

The large bipedal wolf stalked forward, its bone plating and red eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Ruby could only back away in fear. It was too close for her to outrun it. What was it doing here? Her dad cleared them all out yesterday! He, Ruby remembered, mentioned yesterday that one of the Grimm had run away during his fight with its pack. How could she have forgotten something so important?

Suddenly, her foot slipped as she flailed her arms for balance. She had reached the edge of the cliff.

She was trapped.

Ruby could not blink her tears away as the Beowolf prowled closer. It was in no hurry with its prey cornered and nowhere to run. She swore it was grinning at her as it flashed its fangs.

"Uncle Qrow... Dad... Yang... Help," she whimpered as tears started pouring down her face. She did not want to die; she was only six. She wanted to become a huntress with her older sister, just like her mother. She wanted to live a long life, fighting Grimm and protecting people like her mother had, to be a hero. She wanted to be back home, safe in bed, instead of here, facing down one of the living nightmares of the world. She had done the same thing that Yang had done years ago, only this time there was not going to be an Uncle Qrow to come and save her.

The Beowolf ceased its movements just an arm's length away. All was silent except for the sounds of Ruby's sniffling as she waited for the creature's next move.

Suddenly, the Beowolf lunged forward, sweeping its claws towards her face. She shrieked as she stumbled backwards... right over the edge of the cliff. Her shriek turned into full-blown screaming as gravity took effect and pulled her down towards her demise. Ruby closed her eyes as the wind battered and howled around her small form. Her last thoughts were of her mother's smiling face, telling her to be brave as she left on one of her many missions.

_I'm sorry, mom._

Ruby barely felt it when she impacted the ground headfirst, her aura shattering like glass. She lay there, broken, as the moonlight shone softly on her dying form. Her blood, crimson like her cloak, glinted in the moonlight as it poured from her skull. All the energy that made her so full of life, reduced to mere embers that struggled to remain lite as the darkness closed around them.

And yet, her blood did not soak the ground around her; instead, it flowed as if it were being pulled by something. It surged towards a cave that rested at the base of the cliff, heavily obscured by shrubbery and vines. It continued to stream forth even as the ground under it morphed from rock and dirt to pale gray ash, struggling along inch by inch.

Soon, it poured into a small dip in the ash and made contact with a barely visible metal casing, long submerged in the ash. As Ruby's blood made contact, the ancient magic hidden within reacted, and for the first time since the ancient epochs, the fingers of the gauntlet  _twitched._

 


	2. Ash Seeketh Embers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became much longer than expected. Would have gotten it out sooner, but the vol. 6 finale killed motivation for me for a little bit. It was good but felt very anti-climatic. Makes it feel like vol 4 again, though it was still far better than 4.  
> For any who are familiar with Dark souls I will be taking some liberties, not with the main game lore, going to leave that mostly alone, but the lore outside of it. Basically who your character was before they became the Ashen One. Expect a lot of world building on top of the dark souls lore. Leave your thoughts in the comments.

All Ruby could feel was the  _deep_ cold surrounding her as it sucked the heat from her body. She could not hear nor see anything. She was not surrounded by darkness devoid of light but, rather, a void where nothing existed.

Nothing except for her. Was this death, the afterlife?

She heard it was supposed to be a wonderful place, free from the Grimm and where the moon was whole. The better place where her mom should be, waiting for her— even though she's couple of decades early. It's what her dad told her. Did he lie?

Maybe the Grimm found and ate her body. Was this what happens to you when a Grimm eats you? Was she now trapped in a Grimm's belly forever? Was her mom trapped in one too? She did not want this. She did not want to be... where here was anymore. She felt so lonely here, and the  _absolute_  cold was suffocating.

Ruby clutched tighter the embers that were herself as the coldsunk its claws deeper into her being. It threatened to rip what was left of her apart and snuff her out like a candle light. Suddenly, a wave of calming heat washed over Ruby, driving away the unnatural cold.

It felt as if she was being bathed in fire. While it felt hot, it did not burn her in any way. The heat faded away until it was but a pleasant warmth that wrapped around her like a warm blanket. This warmth reminded her of the times she would sit on her mom's lap as she read her bedtime stories.

It was this same warm feeling that made her feel so loved. She could not help but bask in it. The void around her faded away to reveal a more familiar darkness. The heat that surrounded her shifted to bathe her front, leaving her back bare to the cold air. She could hear the crackling of a fire that reminded her of home. Ruby let out a sigh as she tried to snuggle deeper into her bed. Instead of her soft mattress and sheets, however, all she could feel was a solid, unyielding surface beneath her face.

Wait, was she not supposed to be dead?

Ruby realized that she was now aware of the world around her and that she could  _actually_  feel herself. She was not lying in bed; rather, she was upright and leaning on something. She could feel the heat from what she assumed was a campfire, along with the rest of her body. She felt stiff all over with a large numb spot on the top of her head.

She opened her eyes only to wince as the light of a campfire assaulted them. She glanced around and saw she was in a small clearing inside the forest.

"Awake now, I see."

Ruby yelped and flinched away from the sudden voice next to her, only to find herself held in place by what looked to be a steel gauntlet. As she gazed upon its owner, her eyes widened in surprised as she had expected... well, pretty much anything but certainly not this. All she knew was that the next time she saw her dad, she was going to demand he tell her the truth about the fact that her mother was secretly a queen, which made her a princess, because how else could she explain this.

Ruby had read stories about them, or rather, her mother had read the stories to her, but she never thought even  _once_  that an actual knight in shining armor would rescue her.

Ok, maybe not shining, but he was wearing  _actual_  knight armor. He was covered head to toe in solid metal armor with a helmet that concealed his face. His armor was  _filthy_ _,_  though. There must not have been a single inch of metal that was not scratched or covered in dirt. The cape behind him was in tatters, as was the cloth that went down the front of his chest. The emblem on it had long faded away; the cloth was punctured with holes where the threads had disintegrated and pulled apart, leaving the icon indiscernible.

"Is something the matter, little one?" The stranger's voice startled her once again. "You had quite the head wound. I pray it has not impaired you in any way."

Ruby reflexively reached for the top of her head where she could still feel a large, numb spot above her forehead. It was the same sensation she could recall getting whenever one of her legs fell asleep. She was about to thank him when something he said registered with her. Instead, she crossed her arms and pouted at the knight, while muttering under her breath.

The knight titled his head with a soft clink as he stared down at the small girl before him. "What was that?"

"I said I'm not small," Ruby stated, hands on her hips. "I'm almost seven."

The knight stared at her for a long moment... before his shoulders shook with unrestrained laughter. He ignored the glare that she was sending him for, what she was no doubt assuming, mocking her.

"Forgive my assumption then, my lady." He reached out and brushed apart Ruby's hair. Other than a flinch from the cold feel of his gauntlet, she did not react as she stared at him with curiosity. There was no trace of the gash that had marred her scalp, not even a scar. She was lucky he had awakened when he did. She would have bled out otherwise. The miracles of healing are powerful things but not always absolute. "You did not answer my question, though. Are you alright?"

Ruby nodded her head. "I am. Thank you. For saving me." She shuffled nervously as she worked up the courage to ask the question on her mind. She didn't want to be rude. "Um... who are you?"

"I am but a humble knight, little one."

She glared at him for the little comment again, though there was no heat behind it. He saved her life, so she would let it slide... but  _only_ this time.

"Tell me, how does one as young as yourself end up in the forest after dark? And in such a woeful condition too."

Ruby's face flushed red with shame as she remembered how and why she was in this situation. "I was stupid."

"I figured as much." The knight chuckled at her indignant squawk. "Regardless how old you claim to be, you are still a child roaming the forest after dark with no sign of there being anyone else who would,  _should,_  have accompanied you in such a trek. Your injury is not one received by marauders and bandits, much else from any of beasts that roam this forest, neither of whom would have left you alive. Considering we are sitting at the base of a cliff where I found you, I can make a guess as to the  _how_. All that remains is the  _why_."

He paused to glance around the clearing to ensure that none of the monsters that lay claim to this forest were trying to sneak up on their small camp site. The wolf shaped shadow was a bit of a surprise but nothing he had not dealt with before. It proved to be much more fragilethan he expected for its size. Then again, he had not expected much from a simple beast. It was nothing like the countless foes he had faced during the fading Age of Fire.

When he glanced back to the girl, he found her staring into the fire, face buried in her knees that she clutched to her chest, no doubt thinking of how reckless this endeavor of hers was. He did not take any pleasure from her distress, but she needed to understand how dangerous this was for her regardless of her reasons. After a few moments of silence, he realized she would not be giving him any sort of response without a little prodding.

"Were you chased off the cliff?" A nod. "And why were you there? Were you driven from your home?" A small shake of the head. "Hmm... run away from home? A fight with your family?" Another shake of the head. The girl pulled her face from her knees to gaze into the fire. As he watched her eyes, the answer dawned on him. How many times had he seen the same pained,  _longing,_  look on another's face? How many times had he carried, no doubt, that same look? "You lost someone important to you," he said. "Hmm… you were visiting their grave."

Ruby couldn't help but nod. She knew she probably should not be speaking to a stranger about such personal things, but he had saved her. Now that she had time for all the events to catch up to her, she found the ache in her chest had transformed into a fresh pain almost as bad.

This night was not supposed to end up like this.

The words came tumbling out beyond her control.

"Whenever I had bad dreams, my mom would have me sit in her lap while she read me bedtime stories. She always promised me the nightmares wouldn't come back, and if I had new ones, she would keep chasing them away until I never had another one." Ruby struggled to control the hitch in her voice as she could feel tears bubbling up. "I just wanted to talk to her. I just wanted to hear her tell me that it would be ok. That everything would be better in the morning—that the nightmares would stop. I want to hear her say 'I'm home.' I want my momback." She managed to hold back her tears, but not her sniffles.

"I understand your pain all too well."

Ruby turned to stare at the knight, though she found his form was suddenly blurry. She couldn't see his face, but she could hear and feel the sadness in his voice. It reminded her of her dad when  _it_  happened.

"Losing a loved one is never easy, child, no matter how old you get." He let out a despondent sigh as he stared up at the sky. "I can no longer remember my own parents—not even their names." Ruby couldn't help but blink in disbelief. "I don't know when it happened. Just, one day, I realized I could not remember them along with most of my childhood. My family has always been those I adopted or have been adopted by. I've had so many that I doubt I could count them all." His shoulders shook with mirthless laughter. "But as you can see..." He spread his arms out, gesturing to the space around him. He didn't need to say anything else.

"I'm so sorry," Ruby whispered.

"What for? There is nothing for you to apologize for. It all happened long ago, and I made peace with it," he sighed. "It does not mean it hurts any less or that the pain goes away." He rested a hand on her head. Though the metal of his gauntlet was cold, she could feel a kind of warmth emitting from within. She didn't need to see past his helmet to know he was looking into her eyes, into  _her_. "It does not mean it is not okay to cry _."_

Suddenly, the tears that Ruby had been holding back came pouring forth as she latched onto the stranger beside her. She did not care she was covering herself with the dirt and ash that coated his armor, that she would be filthy when she was finished. Right now, all she wanted to do was let all the pain that she had been storing out. She tried to be strong like her older sister, Yang, but it was _hard_. She knew how hard her dad was still struggling to hold himself together, how hard her sister worked to look after the both of them.

She wanted to be strong and make the pain go away, but it never did. It just kept building up, until she broke down. No matter what her dad or sister said, she still felt bad every time she broke down around them. It was hard on  _all_  of them.

She just wanted to be strong like her mom was—strong enough to make the pain go away.

Throughout it all, the knight did not say a word. He held her close as she emptied her tears. Sometimes, it was better to let out all the pain and frustration, rather than try to smother it. He would let her take all the time she needed. After all, it was the one thing that he had an infiniteamountof.

Eventually, Ruby's sobs calmed down and she was able to extract herself from the knight's side. She tried to wipe away her tears, only to find herself smearing dirt on her face. She gave up with a frustrated sigh and gave the knight an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that."

"Child." Ruby found herself surprised and startled by the weight and firmness behind his voice, more so when he reached out and took one of her hands in his. "I want you to make a promise, not just to me, but to yourself, your family, and anyone you come to care for in the future. Can you do this for me?" She nodded. "Never apologize for mourning someone; I want you to promise this. Those tears are the only undisputed truth we have to ourselves that prove how much we cared for those lost. You must never feel ashamed to shed those tears. That is a right no one can take from you. Understand?" Ruby found herself unable to speak, so she vigorously nodded instead.

"Good." With a sigh, the knight stood up and Ruby found herself surprised by how tall he really was. He  _had_  to be taller than dad!

"There is a natural path carved along the cliff face that climbs to the top. It is a bit steep, and it comes up not too far from where you must have fallen from. Now that the sun has cleared the horizon, we have enough light to navigate the forest safely."

_Wait. What?_

For the first time since she had awakened, Ruby looked to the sky and found that he was right. Instead of finding the star-filled midnight sky above her head, she found the light blue morning sky dashed with streaks of yellow light. She was unconscious during the  _entire_  night. It was  _morning_. Her dad would wake up any minute now, if he had not already. She was  _so_  dead.

"My dad's going to kill me."

"As would be his right to."

Ruby pouted as she glared back at the knight. Wasn't he supposed to be helping her? Instead of cowering in front of her from her "intimidating" glare, he chuckled at her. How was Yang able to do it so well?

"Consider any punishment he deals you well deserved compared to how much worry he will go through when he discovers your bed empty." Ruby couldn't help but deflate at that. "Come let us get going before your family scours..."

She tilted her head as he trailed off. "What's—"

He raised a hand, cutting her off. "I hear something."

Ruby closed her eyes and tried to focus her hearing. It was faint, but she could hear something coming from above them. Multiple somethings in fact. Was that barking?

" _Ruby?_ _Ruby!_ "

"It's my dad!" She could also hear her sister. They must be using Zwei to follow her scent. She dashed towards the base of the cliff. Just like he said, there was a path going back up top. She turned around to find that the knight had not moved from his spot.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No."

Ruby blinked in surprise. "Why not?"

He looked away. "It's better this way."

"What do you mean?"

The knight let out an audible sigh. It made Ruby wonder just how old he was because of how tired _,_ how  _exhausted_  he sounded. It reminded her of Uncle Qrow, in a way.

"I don't do well with company. I am used to being alone. In fact, I prefer it." He walked past her and took a spot, leaning on the wall. "Don't worry about having to give me any thanks. I did as my duty asked of me."

Ruby opened her mouth to argue, only to be cut off as the shouting started coming from directly above them. The knight rapped the back of his hand along the wall next to him, startling Ruby with the sudden noise.

"You should get going. Your family has worried enough."

Ruby hesitated, "Will I get to see you again?"

"Maybe. Now go." He sent her off with a wave of his hand.

She wanted to stay to convince him to come with her to meet her dad. No doubt, he would want to thank the man who saved her life. As much as she wanted to, she knew she had to get going before her dad and sister ran off elsewhere, looking for her. She did not have time to argue—not as if she would win anyway. She recognized the finality in his voice. Her dad used the same tone when he refused to budge on any subject.

Ruby began her trek back up the cliff as fast as she could. He was not kidding about the path being steep; she was leaning forward so much that she was almost kissing the ground.

Finally, she managed to clear the top. Not far from her, she could see her father and sister standing in front of her mother's grave as Zwei ran in circles, sniffing the ground.

"Come on, Zwei. You can do it. Her scent can't just end here."

"Dad! Yang! Zwei!" Ruby shouted, waving her hands as she ran towards her family. All three looked at her, surprised.

"Ruby!"

Ruby only got a couple of feet before her dad swept her up in a hug.

"Oh gods, Ruby! We were so worried about you. We thought something had happened to you." Her father, Taiyang, pulled her away enough so he could rest his forehead against hers. "Don't ever scare me like that again.

"Yeah, Rubes," her sister, Yang, piped up. "This was not funny at all."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's alright now," her dad reassured her. He set her down where her sister immediately pulled her into a hug, and after a moment, she pulled away.

"Geez, sis. What happened to you? You're filthy." Yang's eyes roamed over Ruby's form where they caught on a discoloration around the collar of her shirt. Her shirt was solid black, but the stain had a faint red tint to it. Yang wasn't the only one who saw it; her dad had also noticed, but was praying to the brothers that he was just seeing things. Ironically, both noticed at the same time how  _m_ _etallic_  the air around Ruby smelled and how the dirt smeared on her face had a reddish hue to it. Ruby glanced nervously between the two as she watched them pale.

"Ruby," her dad croaked, "is that blood on you?"

Ruby braced herself for the imminent storm as she nodded hesitantly. On cue, she found herself buried under a flurry of questions as her sister and father tried to examine every inch of her for injury. Even Zwei was running around her feet, trying to sniff anything out. It took some effort, but Ruby managed to break free, waving their hands away.

"Guys, I'm fine."

"Yeah… You see, we would be more inclined to believe you if you weren't such a mess right now." A new voice spoke up beside them. Ruby was surprised to see that her Uncle Qrow had joined them. She never noticed him approach. "I come home to find the house empty and now I find everyone out here. So, favorite niece of mine, wanna tells us what happened?"

"Nothing! Nothing happened," Ruby denied, shaking her head. "I'm fine, I swear."

Three flat looks stared back at her. Her dad sighed, before putting his hands on her shoulders, kneeling so they were eye level.

"Ruby, what happened? And don't lie to us, alright? Why were you out there, all alone?" The three watched as Ruby wilted under their combined gaze.

"I-I had a nightmare," she started. "I don't remember what it was about, but it hurt. A lot. I thought if I came and talked to mom, it would make all the pain go away. You told us the other day that you cleared the Grimm out, so I thought it'd be safe."

"Oh, Ruby."

Ruby found herself engulfed in another hug by her dad and sister. Zwei was doing his best to snuggle her. She was surprised when she glanced over her dad's shoulder and saw her uncle take out his flask.

"That's understandable, but there's one thing I want to be certain of. This happened this morning, right?" There was an almost pleading tone to his voice. Ruby could feel her dad and sister stiffen around her.

"Um... last night?"

Qrow's response was to chug most of his flask. Ruby squeaked as she felt her dad and sister tighten their grasps around her. Zwei whined in concern.

"Right. So, you spent the entire night out here. Alright. That's not good, but that's all that happened, right?"

"There was a Beowolf." Three sharp inhales. "It scared me, and I... um..." Ruby managed to pull an arm free to point at the cliff edge. "Fell."

Ruby winced as their grips became tighter. Qrow finished the rest of his flask off.

When her dad and sister pulled back to look at her, they wore matching looks of fear and worry. One that her uncle matched as he knelt beside them. They looked at her as if she would disappear the second they glanced away.

The knight was right. She should not have made them worry like this. After losing mom, could they even handle it if something happened to  _her_? They already looked so close to breaking down.

"R-Ruby. Are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine now, dad."

"You sure, sis? You do not have to lie. You did falloff a cliff."

"I swear I'm fine. He saved me."

The three pairs of eyes narrowed at her response. "And who's  _he_?"

Ruby opened her mouth to respond, only to close it as she realized she had never asked for his name, much less give him her own. Her face flushed red with embarrassment. "I didn't get his name?"

"Then, what did he look like?" There was an edge to her uncle's voice, but she couldn't quite place it.

"He looked like a knight."

"Rubes, I know you aren't the best with people, but you're—"

"He did, though. He was wearing a suit of armor and everything. He looked just like the ones in the storybooks mom used to read to me. He didn't take his helmet off, so I never saw his face."

Her uncle and dad shared a look. "You ever heard of a huntsman like that, Tai?"

"I know a few who use light armor, but no one who apparently wears full  _plate-mail."_

"Wait, wait," her sister interrupted. "If this guy saved you, then where is he?"

"He... um... he didn't want to come." Ruby smiled nervously at the three surprised looks in front of her.

"Wait. So, this guy saves you, but then makes you walk back home alone?" Her sister's eyes flashed red for moment. "Who does that?"

"Yang, calm down."

"Sorry, Tai, but I'm gonna have to agree with Yang on this one."

"He didn't leave me alone!" Ruby defended. "He only sent me up here once he heard you guys were close."

"Wait. So, this guy's nearby?"

"Yeah! I left him at the bottom of the cliff." Ruby dashed back to the edge pointing down, practically giving the four watching her near heart attacks in the process. "There's a path that goes down over here."

"So, Tai. How about we go give the mystery hero our thanks."

"Sounds like a plan." Tai plucked Ruby from the ground, setting her on his side.

"Dad, I can walk," she pouted, but he ignored it the same way she was ignoring the snickers from Yang. "You don't have to carry me."

"Oh, yes I do," he chuckled. "After what you've pulled, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Let's not forget about the grounding you're going to get when we get back home."

Ruby paled as her family gave her smug smiles. Her uncle led the way down with Yang between them and Zwei following behind. She had not noticed it when she was making her way up, but the cliff curved. It was why she was not immediately able to see the spot where they sat by the campfire. When it popped into view a short moment after, she was surprised to see it empty.

"So, where's your friend?" Qrow asked as he glanced around.

"Yeah! I wanted to meet your shiny heroic knight," Yang stated.

"Looks like he left. I wonder why, though."

"Could be for a lot of reasons, Tai. Some—" Everyone stared at Qrow as he cut off. He had been staring at something on the ground, before he tried chugging his flask once more, forgetting that it was empty.

"What's the matter with you, Qrow? What are you looking... at..." Tai trailed off as he stepped up next to Qrow, and stared at the spot that he had noticed. Ruby felt her breath catch. She absently noticed her sister reaching up to clasp her hand, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight before her.

That was  _a_   _lot_  of blood. After all, what else could the dried stain on the ground be? It also helped that an ashy white had bleached the ground here, or maybe it didn't. There had to be enough for  _at least_  three whole Rubys. For the first time since she woke up, Ruby questioned just  _how_  in Grimm was she alive.

"Qrow... tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Hate to break it to you, but it is."

Tai pulled Ruby close for a tight embrace as he planted a kiss on her forehead. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Well, at least now I can make a good guess as to why our mysterious huntsman ran off."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be the one to say it, but Ruby should not be alive. From the size of this stain, she lost a lot of blood. For a grown adult like us, we would be able to survive, but a child Ruby's size? Need I say it?"

Everyone was silent as Qrow's words settled on them.

"So, how then?"

"Same reason he probably ran off. His Semblance."

"He has a healing Semblance."

"But wait," Yang cut in, "isn't that like, a good thing? I mean, he saved Ruby's life, so why would he run away?"

"Simple, Firecracker. You know how Semblances can be any sort of ability with varying degrees of potency." Yang nodded. "Well, the biggest issue is that there is no sure-fire way to know what your Semblance will be. As far as we know, it's pretty much random."

"With a few exceptions," Tai added.

"Which means that when you factor all of this together, some Semblances are going to be sought after for their utility outside of huntsman-related work. A healing Semblance is  _the_  most sought after, so you can kiss any chance of living a peaceful life goodbye. Hospitals, various corporations, militaries, private individuals, and even criminals will all be asking or  _threatening_  you to come work for them, which is why most who get one such Semblance, hide it."

"But-But it's not like we would tell anyone if he didn't want us to. We can keep a secret."

"Of course we can, Rubes, but it's not like he knows that. Probably had some bad experience that's left him paranoid."

"I didn't tell him goodbye."

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'll ask the professors at Signal, see if anyone knows him. Qrow?"

"Heh, sure. I'll ask around. If he really is dressed up like a knight, then he's going to stick out like a sore thumb. No doubt, someone had seen him, but that's a problem for tomorrow. For now, let's get you guys back home."

"Okay." Ruby rested her head on her dad's shoulder as they began the trek back home. She was bit upset that she didn't get to say goodbye, but with her dad and uncle looking for him, she would, no doubt, see him again.

"Now, let's talk about how long you're going to be grounded for, missy."

Was it too late to fall unconscious again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to keep detail down to what is important and needed to paint the scene without getting too carried away. I am trying to write from a 3rd person perspective based on what characters are currently being shadowed. There is going to be a bit of unreliable narrator based on which character is being followed. So if it seems as details brought up under one character, but missed under another, its not a mistake, but intentional. So don't be surprised if you have to do some reading between the lines from time to time.


	3. That Which Was Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry that this took so long even though it's short chapter, but this is the last of what can be considered the prologue. It's mostly self-contemplation to build up some of the Ashen one's character. I actually held this back a bit so I could make a fair amount of progress into chapter 4 before putting this one up, so I should be able to get that up soon. I rearranged and rewrote some of both which added to the delay. Hope enjoy and leave a review.

The sun had already risen high in the sky, and the mystery knight was still nowhere to be seen. Qrow let out a sigh of frustration before taking a sip from his flask. He had come back to the campsite on the off chance that Ruby's mysterious savior would have returned. Unfortunately, as his luck would usually have it, it did not look like the so-called knight would be coming back. Things could never be easy for him; then again, Qrow was used to having to do things the hard way.

He took another sip of his flask for good luck and not because he was still disturbed by the driedbloodstain on the ground. With a practiced motion he had perfected over the years, Qrow morphed into the black-feathered bird he was named after and took to the skies. It should not be too hard to find a huntsman in full armor, after all.

The only evidence of his presence was a stray, black feather left behind. Even as the sun set, the clearing was left undisturbed, but only when the shattered moon rose high in the sky did it change. Without a single sound, a section of the wall at the base of the cliff faded away, revealing ancient stonework that lead deeper into the cliff with Ruby's mysterious knight standing at the entrance.

He stepped out into the clearing, holding a twisted wooden staff in his hands. He sheathed it on his back as he plucked the aforementioned black crow feather from the ground. As far as he could tell, it seemed to be a normal feather, but he knew otherwise. While he would admit to some curiosity, the man's sorceries were his own.

He was right to hide and wait for as long as he had. Though the girl—Ruby, if he overheard correctly—and her family may mean well, he had no intention of getting involved with anyone anymore. In the long run, it would be better this way. No more fickle attachments.

As he turned his gaze to the shattered moon, he could feel its image sear itself into his mind once more. The Age of Fire was no more, as was the Age of Dark that came after. The Ages had long passed, and now, it seems that a new Age was upon the world. The life-giving Flame, its presence one that once saturated the world, was gone, and the land around the Firelink Shrine had shifted and been reborn as something new.

The only remainder of his late Age that he could recognize was the Abyss. Even after countless cycles, it still managed to survive. Yet, just like the First Flame, it too was waning in power. If it were not for what he had become, he never would have sensed it in these creatures of darkness. It was so unlike the taint he felt from the Pus of Man, Darkwraiths, and other creatures the Abyss had claimed. Those traces were akin to the embers of a fading power.

How ironic.

It's funny. Here he was, past his journey's end. The last of the Undead. He had done the impossible; he had ended the cycle of fire. Yet, he could not feel any satisfaction—no joy.

No. All he could feel was how exhausted his very soul felt.

He had survived multiple cycles of fire, a feat matched by few, surpassed by fewer and utterly and solely beaten by  _him._

_Sly bastard._

How long had he fought off the threat of Hollowing and now that he wished he could succumb to it, he finds himself immune to the prospect. It seemed that he was damned to wander the world until the end of times at this rate. The irony was not lost on him that, to free the world from the Undead Curse, he had to become the sole bearer of it. The fourth Lord of the First Flame and Lord of Hollows.

What was he lord of now?

A lord of ashes. A relic from a damned Age that did not belong in this world. As long as the Flame sustained him, it also trapped him. He dared not attempt to remove it for fear of restarting the cycle and unleashing the Undead Curse on the world once more. And so, he dedicated his existence to guarding Firelink Shrine. The title of lord meant nothing to him now, so he abandoned it with no hesitation.

The Shrine was the closest thing to a home he has had since Carthus.

The vigil he kept over the Shrine had granted him a sense of purpose and peace. For the first time in ages, he felt he could  _finally_  rest. So, in an ironic twist of fate, he took over Gundyr's former role as the guardian of Firelink. It was then that he eventually fell into a, for the lack of a better word, slumber. However, he had no dreams to keep him company and, thankfully, no memories to torment him.

All he had was an endless void and a faint sense of the world around him.

He was surprised when a silver light unexpectedly began filling the void, only to be quickly reduced to a mere flicker. A flicker that slowly made its way towards him. He recognized the light of a soul, so he rose once more to meet it. As he dragged himself from the dirt he had become buried in, he had expected to face many things—the most common being grave robbers with ill intent. It would not be the first time he had to deal with such individuals.

What he had not expected to encounter… was a dying little girl.

A little girl whose blood was inexplicably drawn to him. It took him a moment to notice it, but she carried an ember inside her. It was a tiny, single spark, but an ember of fire all the same. It was related, no doubt, to how such a small girl managed to survive such a fall. He had an intimate understanding of what the human body could take and knew for a fact that the height of the fall should have killed her instantly and splattered her skull along the floor.

Yet, she had survived with only a severe gash on her head that she bled profusely from. She had the faint sensation of soul sorcery surrounding her. It was enough to save her life, but it would not prevent her from bleeding out.

It left him with a choice: to save her, or to leave her to her fate.

To his shame, for a moment, he had considered leaving her. He may not be much of a knight regardless of what he told her, and he had forsaken most, if not all of his vows, but he swore to never withhold aid if he could freely provide it.

Surprisingly, he found he enjoyed the interaction he had with her. His interactions with children were few during his existence, limited by the villages and cities that would tolerate an undead amongst their ranks and those that had not yet fallen to the Undead Curse. She had an innocence around her that he had only seen when the Flame was at its strongest. It was a welcome change from all the death and despair that marked the end of his Age.

Whatever troubles this period faced were no doubt far from his own. It was the only reason he could rationalize as to why she thought it would be safe to enter a forest, stalked by creatures of the Abyss, at night.

No doubt, this age had its share of monsters that its people were more than capable of fighting. There was no longer the fear of undeath, of becoming damned at the end of one's life.

There was no longer a need for him, which was fortunate since he had no intention of fighting for this age's people.

His journey was over, and he wanted to rest.

So, he turned back to the Shrine. He still needed to secure it and ensure none of the graves within have been disturbed. If by some miracle of the gods, a looter had managed to sneak by him, he would hunt the thief down. Even if the robber is long dead and his prize changed hands a hundred times over, he would find what was stolen.

After all, with no quest to bind him, he had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: In case you never got the ending or never played Darksouls 3, I am going off of the usurpation of fire ending for the Ashen one. This chapter isn't supposed to give a full view of his character, rather provide a base that will be built upon as the story progresses. Expect there to be a decent amount of world building for history before the start of DS3 and what happened after he became the Lord of hollows. For any worrying about chapter length, all chapters from this point on will be much longer than these last three. Also, I am aware that I have yet to drop the name for the Ashen one, its intentional. Thanks for all the reviews so far.


	4. Chasing Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, you can blame Sekiro for most of it. Great game. Best final boss. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites so far.

It has been over one week since Ruby's near-death encounter and true to her dad's word, she was grounded for most of it. She was stuck inside without much to do. No TV, no video games, and worst of all, the most diabolical thing her dad had ever done—nocookies. No, she was not being overdramatic. There was no reason for her dad to cover the cookie jar lid in red paint. Honestly, if she heard one more "red handed" pun, she was going to bite someone.

Luckily, she still had her storybooks and comics to help her pass the time. As much as Ruby liked her " _X-ray and Vav_ " comics that Yang recently introduced her to, she found herself rereading her older bedtime stories more often. She especially noticed how she kept revisiting the stories specifically about knights and princesses. She always did love the idea of a hero coming to save the people in their time of need. It's why she loved stories about huntresses; she could easily imagine herself as the hero of the story.

Now though, after her meeting with the... huntsman? Knight? Whatever he was, she found herself returning to those older fairytales more and more often. They did not say anything anywhere that a knight cannot be a woman, and she was certain that she would look good in armor.

It was part of the reason she was walking through the forest right now. Her dad and sister were sparring in the clearing between their home and the cliffs. It took a whole lot of begging to get them to allow her to go there alone again. The whole week, her dad and sister used every excuse they could think of to spend time with her. Her dad even took days off from work to look after her, with her uncle, Qrow, filling in for any days he could not.

The first night back home, Yang made her sleep in bed with her. She could not forget how she woke up in the middle of the night with Yang clutching her and crying in her sleep. All the extra attention had been hammering home all the guilt she had been feeling. She did everything she could to apologize to everyone for worrying them.

Now, she had one last person she needed to apologize to; it is the main reason her dad and sister were giving her the privacy to do so. That and the fact that he and Uncle Qrow triple checked the forest around here, so it should be free of Grimm for a while.

When her mother's grave came into view, she could not help but flinch at the memory of that night. Thankfully, there should not be any stray Beowolves to ruin this moment.

"Hi, Mom. Sorry that it has been a while. I know you must have been really worried, considering what happened last time." Ruby took a deep breath as she pushed on with what she needed to say. "I can still sorta remember when dad yelled at Yang after she took me out into the forest. He was so loud back then. He was loud when he grounded me too," she sniffled, "b-but he did look like he was about to cry. I-I messed up really bad a-and I'm sorry!" Ruby fell to her knees, resting her hand on her mother's tombstone. "I'm sorry for scaring you, for scaring everyone."

Ruby let her tears flow freely as she tried her hardest to convey her feelings to her mother's spirt. She released all the feelings she had bottled up over the week. When the tears finally ceased, she found that she felt so much lighter. As she calmed down, she dragged her eyes away from the grave when she found them drawn towards the forest below.

_Well, maybe not shinnying._

"Mom, I've mentioned this to Yang and dad before, and now I'm more certain than ever." Ruby stood on her feet, wiping away any remains of her tears. "Mom, I am  _going_ to be a huntress," she stated with a conviction that belied her young age, "I'm going to be a huntress just like you were. I want to save people just like I was saved."

_I wonder if they still make armor. I hope they do._

Ruby shook the distracting thought aside, a warm smile on her face. Her plans for the future could wait—she still had to update her mom on all the different things that happened this week.

So, for the next hour, Ruby told her mother of all the extra family bonding she went through, how her dad and uncle practically abandoned work to look after her and the  _severe_  lack of cookies. She may have ranted about that last part much longer than she intended, if she was being honest. When there was nothing left for her to say, Ruby sat down and enjoyed the peace around them.

All the guilt that had been weighing on her was pretty much gone and left her feeling free, for the lack of a better word.

She knew that she should be getting back to her dad and sister, but she wanted to savor this moment, especially after the suffocating week she had. Her dad told her how this spot was her mother's favorite. How, after she was born, her mom would bring her here to enjoy the view.

With her eyes closed, she could imagine her mother here, standing next to her. The sun on their face, the wind in their hair, the pleasant chirping of—

_Caw! Caw!_

Whatever happened to the pleasant chirping of birds?

Ruby opened her eyes to the sight of numerous birds fleeing the tree line below her. She could also see a faint plume of black smoke rising from the trees. Her sister and dad were behind her, so she knew it could not be Yang.

As if to counter her thoughts, a tree toppled over. Alright, starting to look like Yang's involved. After all, outside of her dad and sister, who else...

Ruby's eyes widened as she shot to her feet. It cannot be, can it? She felt hope flickering in her chest.

_Did he come back?_

She crept slowly to the cliff edge, unable to forget what happened last time. She shuffled across the floor, flat on her belly, until she could grab the edge and pull her head over the barest minimum needed to see the ground below. She did not want to scare him off, after all. It had nothing to do at all with her newfound fear of heights. Nope.

Her eyes widened in joy as she took in the area below her. She may not have paid much attention to the surroundings last time she was here, but she's certain the clearing wasn't as large as it is now. In fact, it's pretty obvious that someone had cleared away some of the forest, with all the ash on the ground. Her eyes landed on the disused fire pit and trailed up to a  _second,_ more established one.

She was barely able to suppress a squeal as hope surged through her chest.

 _He's back!_ Ruby thought.

Before she could jump to her feet and dash off, her eyes passed over a certain familiar dark spot on the ground. Her sudden influx of energy drained out of her just as fast. The stain, while greatly faded and smaller, stood out on the pale stone floor and served as a reminder of what happens when she runs off alone. She chewed on her lip as her gaze traveled between her mother's grave and the forest.

"I think he's back, mom, and I want to see him again. What should I do? I don't want to mess up again." Ruby racked her brain for ideas as she gazed back at the clearing.

With the clearing expanded as it was, she would see any Grimm long before they could get close—especially with the generous spacing between the trees. The rest of the forest did not hug the cliff but, rather, kept a few feet distance, so she will have plenty of warning on the ramp down as well. She should be fine if she waits at the base of the ramp. That way, if Grimm do show, she could just run back up and call for her dad. The Grimm would be too fat to follow her anyhow. It is a good plan, right?

Ruby bit her lip as her desire  _not_  to do something reckless warred with her desire to see her savior again. Eventually, the greater desire won out.

"I'm going back down," she told her mother. "Don't worry, I promise to be extra careful." She was not sure whom she was trying to convince.

It's funny how many times she had come here with her family, and they never once noticed that there was an outcropping that lead below. Now that she stood at the top, she could  _really_  feel the butterflies dancing in her stomach.

She could still back out.

Ruby took a deep breath to calm herself down. It seemed that most of the nearby birds and animals had been scared off, because it was oddly quiet. She couldn't even hear the sound of insects, just the faint clanking of metal.

Wait. Clanking of metal?

Ruby's eyes widened as a smile of pure joy bloomed on her face and ignited in her heart.

_It is him!_

All of Ruby's nerves were erased as she dashed down the ramp... which soon proved to be a mistake.

The first time up, she was in too much of a rush while the second time down, her dad carried her, so she didn't have a good understanding on just how  _steep_  the ramp was. A lesson she was learning as she tried to keep herself from rolling the rest of the way down.

Despite her best efforts, Ruby, further proving her sister's point on how she is a bit of a klutz, managed to trip even though she had reached flat ground and go flying into the cliff wall. She barely had a moment to brace herself before she crashed head first with an audible crack. Luckily, she hit the wall at an angle and her aura took most of the blow.

Ruby opened her eyes just in time to witness the wall vanish into thin air. She scrambled to her feet as she stared wide-eyed at the newly revealed... cave? It could not be a cave—she could see stone bricks on the floor and walls. She barely took a step towards the cave when a voice boomed out behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

Ruby jumped into the air with a shriek. She spun around, a string of excuses and apologies on the tip of her tongue while her heart hammered in her chest. She was unable to get out a word, though. Her breath caught in her throat as her heart froze in place.

 _It is him..._   _I take back anything bad I said about his armor being dirty._

To say he looked amazing would be an understatement. His armor, while marred with patches of ash, shined under the sun. In his left hand, he carried a large triangular shield and a shining silver sword in his right. She had not noticed it when she first met him, but now she could see the tattered and frayed red cape tied around his shoulders that billowed out behind him in the breeze.

Altogether, he cut an imposing figure that would have intimidated others… but not her. The sheer amount of joy she was feeling wouldn't let her be. She ran towards him, bubbling laughter escaping her, a smile of pure excitement plastered onto her face.

"You're here! You came back! I can't believe I got to see you again," Ruby gushed as she hopped in place. Standing so close to him, she got a better appreciation for how tall he was. Usually, such a height difference would have upset her but here, it only emphasized how impressive he looked.

In all her excitement, she never noticed how he lessened his grip around his sword. She did notice when he  _slammed_  it home in its sheath, the noise shocking her out of her excitement.

"Child, what are you doing here?" he asked. Thankfully he did not  _sound_ angry, just tired, maybe even a little frustrated. She couldn't help but be reminded of her Uncle Qrow.

"Oh, um... I-ah... I wanted to see you again, so... here I am?" Ruby tapped her fingers together as she shuffled nervously in place. She had the feeling that she may have done something wrong.

"So, you've decided to venture out into a monster infested forest once again by your lonesome." There was no hiding the scolding tone in the knight's voice as he walked away from Ruby to the newly discovered cave.

Ruby followed after him. "I didn't come alone!" For a moment, the knight froze in place before continuing. "My dad and older sister are in the forest on top of the cliff, sparring right now."

The knight kneeled in the entranceway of the cave, examining it. "Do they know you are down here?"

"Ah, no. I was here to visit my mom's grave, then I saw the smoke and came down to meet you," Ruby paused as she tried to peer deeper in the cave. The knight was making vague hand gestures as if he was mentally trying to measure the size of the cave. Despite the abundant sunlight shining into the cave, she couldn't see more than a foot inside. "So, um, what's this place?" She could not help but feel that she stumbled on something she should not have.

"Something that's very important to me," he responded. "I ask that you tell no one of it."

Ruby blinked in surprise. "Why? What's so special about it?"

"...My comrades are entombed inside."

_Foot, have you met my mouth?_

"I'm  _so_  sorry."

"Don't be. You should consider yourself fortunate you had not stepped inside."

"What? Why?"

Instead of answering her, he stood while revealing a shoddy, yellow pick from under his cape. The top of the pick glowed a subdued blue as he waved it in front of him.

Ruby watched, dumbstruck, as a faint curtain of light fell from the ceiling to the floor. It solidified into a stone surface that was indistinguishable from the rest of the cliff. As if to prove that it was no mere trick of the light, the knight leaned on the surface, but did not fall through. Ruby reached out, wide-eyed, mouth gaping like a fish and touched the wall.

It felt just like ordinary rock.

"H-How?"

"We all have our secrets," he stated with a tinge of amusement in his voice, which was quickly replaced with a more serious one. "Back to what I said before—I need you to promise me that you will tell no one of what you've seen today. Understood?"

"B-But why? Wouldn't it be better to let other people know, so no one comes here?"

"I've vowed to protect this place, to slay any who dare trespass, regardless of who they may be," even through the helm Ruby could feel his eyes locked on hers, freezing her in place, "or how  _old_  they may be."

Ruby paled as dread gripped her heart.

"Please, understand. I'm not trying to frighten you, child. Throughout my life, I have encountered many a gravesite, only to see it sacked by petty thieves. I'm ashamed to admit that I can consider myself among them from my past acts," he sighed loudly. "I don't want this place to suffer the same fate."

Ruby nodded hesitantly in understanding. She would be upset too if she found someone messing with her mother's grave. That's not to say what her dad and uncle would  _do_ when they found said person.

"So, will you promise me to not breathe a word of this place to anyone, even your own family? I do not wish to have my vows tested, so it would be safer for all if this place is kept secret."

Ruby nodded more vigorously, her earlier fear having slipped away.

"Will you swear it on your birth name?" he asked, leaning towards her.

There was no hiding the challenge in his voice. It reminded her of all the times Yang said she couldn't do something and told her to prove it when she said she could. Regardless that she had yet to succeed, she hadn't backed down then and she wasn't going to back down now.

She straightened her back and stood as tall as she could before stating in as strong a voice she could muster, "I swear to keep this place a secret or my name isn't Ruby Rose!"

The knight chuckled as he reached over and ruffled Ruby's hair. He was surprisingly gentle, considering he was wearing a metal glove.

"I'll hold you to your word then," he said as he walked towards the fallen tree serving as a makeshift bench by the campfire. Ruby followed after and joined him. An awkward silence dragged on between them that made Ruby shuffle in place nervously.

"So, I never introduced myself. My name's Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"I know. You told me it but a moment ago."

"Oh! Um, right... ahaha... So, what's  _your_  name?"

"Ashen One."

"Ashen One? What kind of name is that?" Ruby blurted out before she could slap a hand over her mouth. She just insulted the man who saved her life.

Instead of taking any offense, he laughed. "It was a title placed upon me. It is the closest thing I have to a name, since I've long forgotten my own."

"How?" Ruby exclaimed. "You don't just forget your own name. It's like, like a part of you. How could you forget it?"

"You'll be surprised," he said ruefully. "Let me ask you a question, then. Does the term "Undead" mean anything to you?"

"You mean, like a zombie?" Ruby asked with a confused tilt of her head.

"No. It's-It's..." he trailed off as if he did not know what to say. Before she could ask him what the matter was, he continued, "It is a term used where I am from. It refers to those marred by extended stays on the battlefield. I, myself, have taken more than my fair share of near fatal blows and head wounds. It is not uncommon for things to slip away after so many experiences."

"B-But isn't there anyone else who knows your name? Couldn't they just tell you it?"

"By the time I realized, anyone who ever knew me was long gone. My village has been razed long ago and my family slaughtered. I cannot remember the name of my home, much less my parents' faces. I spent most of my exist— life wandering by my lonesome, offering my sword wherever it could do good."

Ruby wasn't sure what to say—she wasn't sure if there was anything she could say. No one should have gone through that. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to not remember who you are, much less forgetting your own family. Her thoughts must have shown on her face because the next moment, he was rubbing the top of her head. She could feel a strange heat soaking her skull. It felt so warm and gentle.

It reminded her of the warmth from that night.

"You do not have to feel sorry for me. I have long accepted the price I've had to pay to survive this long. Maybe, one day, I will remember who I was, or maybe I never will. None of it changes who I am now or diminishes any of the feats I've accomplished."

Ruby stared at him in awe. He was just like the knights in her stories. They are always pushing forward, never letting anything stop them or hold them back, and eventually overcoming all challenges in their path. Like a real hero.

"You're so cool."

"I'm flattered." Ruby flushed red as she realized she spoke her thoughts aloud. "Though, I hope you do not aspire to be like me. I may have accomplished many things, but I have failed just as much. You should aspire to be something better."

Ruby nodded, a small smile on her face. She blinked in surprise as she realized they had forgotten one important detail.

"So, what should I call you, then?" she asked.

"Ashen One will have to suffice—it's one of the more  _pleasant_ titles I've been saddled with."

"Ashen One," Ruby tried to roll the words on her tongue. "It's a bit of a mouthful. How about Ash?"

"Ashen."

Ruby could not help but giggle at the offense he had over a simple shortening of his name. In the end though, it was  _his_ name, so she would call him whatever he wanted to be called.

"Ashen it is, then!" Ruby was glad that she finally had a name she could place on her hero. She must have been too obvious because Ashen started suddenly chuckling next to her.

"I honestly cannot fathom why you are interested in someone such as me. I am still amazed that you sought me out. Why?"

"Ah, oh, I actually wasn't here to see you," Ruby awkwardly laughed. "I came here to visit my mom's grave."

She could not help but sweat a little as she felt Ashen's gaze bear down on her while he shifted his body to face her fully.

"Pray, tell me,  _where_  exactly was your mother buried?" he asked.

She pointed to the top of the cliff.

"Here?" he said incredulously.

"Y-Yeah. This area was one of her favorite places to come to. She would come here all the time. Not sure why—I think she must have just liked the view."

"It's as if she was drawn here," he murmured. "Tell me, was your mother a warrior of some sort, perchance?"

"Yeah! She was a huntress." Ruby could not help the pride she felt whenever she told others about her mother.

"I assume she hunted beasts, like the ones in this forest."

"Yep!" she nodded, unable to keep a proud smile from her face. "She hunted Grimm, saved villages from them, and would catch bad guys. She was a real hero— _my hero_."

"Then there is no more fitting place for her to be buried," Ashen chuckled. "Do you know what this place was originally?"

"No. What was it?" Ruby titled her head as Ashen gestured to the area around them.

"My comrades are not the only ones entombed here. This place here is the site of an ancient shrine—a cemetery. From the top of the cliff, down to where we are standing right now and the forest around us, hundreds of graves surround us. The graves of warriors, champions, heroes, and lords. There is no better place for a warrior's final rest."

Ruby gazed at the environment around her in disbelief.

"All of this?" she whispered.

"All and more. The forest may have reclaimed the land, and time eroded the foundation and stone markers, but it does nothing to erase the countless souls laid to rest here. All those who answered the call, those who succeeded... and those who failed."

"You're saying my mother belongs here, among them."

"The heart of Firelink Shrine rests in the cliffs. The Shrine itself would draw warriors from all over. Men and women of different faiths, creeds, and duties sought this place. Even a petty rat or a two-faced thief can find a greater purpose here," Ashen sighed longingly. When he continued, his voice had taken a soft, gentle tone. "The calling that brought so many warriors here is probably what drew your mother here. A calling that promises respite, shelter, and  _peace—_ a temporary home till one's return to the battlefield. A calling that is only answered by great champions—by _heroes_."

Ruby could not stop the tears from coming. She never knew how someone could cry tears of joy, but here she was, doing the same, a smile so wide her face hurt. She would always see her mom as a hero. However, to have proof, validation that her mom was as great as she believes she was—there were no words to describe the pride she was feeling.

"Thank you," she said as she wiped away her tears. Ashen patted her back. "It means so much. Thank you." A comfortable silence settled between the two as she finished drying her tears.

"I want to be a hero just like her."

"Don't be." Ruby's head spun as she stared at Ashen in surprise over his clipped tone. "Heed this advice from a warrior as old as me. Do not chase the battlefield. Live a life of peace and quiet. Raise a family and surround yourself with loved ones. You'll live far longer."

"I know I could," Ruby said as she kicked at the ground. "My dad and sister don't like the idea of me becoming a huntress. I want to help people. I want to save people just like how you saved me." She could feel his gaze on her, but did not want to meet it. Now, an uncomfortable silence stretched between them before he broke it.

"I have walked the path you dream of. I have spent my entire existence going from one battlefield to the next. There have been many moments where I questioned if there was a point to it all, if I was truly saving anyone, if it would be worth the suffering I have endured. This is not a path you want to walk, little one," he sighed dejectedly. "But in the end, your decisions are your own. You may heed my advice or ignore it. The choice is yours."

Ruby wasn't sure what to say. She never expected that her hero, Ashen, would also be against her dream.

"I assume it has been quite some time since you have decided to come here?"

She was thrown off by the sudden change of topic and could only manage a nod in response.

"You should get going before your family worries about you."

Was he trying to get rid of her? The thought hurt her more than she liked to admit.

"If-If that's what you want," she stuttered, disappointed. "Will you be here tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"The beasts are drawn here, so someone has to keep them away," Ashen stated.

Ruby gasped as inspiration struck her. "Do you want me to tell my dad and uncle? They could help you!"

"I would prefer it if you did not."

She deflated at his immediate response. "But why?"

When he spoke next, Ruby was reminded of her dad and uncle and those moments when they tried to hide something from her and Yang—those moments of weakness.

There were the few times she had caught one or both of them drinking late at night. She remembered how tired and exhausted they sounded, more so Uncle Qrow than her dad. Yet compared to Ashen, Uncle Qrow might as well have stolen the entire cookie jar. She did not think there were any words that could describe the level of  _exhaustion_  and  _raw_ pain in his voice.

"I  _am_  old _,_ child. I have lived longer than I have any right to. I've fought in more battles than you can count, battles you cannot even fathom, battles that no man should have ever suffered through. I've seen the rise and fall of so many kingdoms. I've lost so many comrades that, to my eternal shame, I cannot remember them all. And now, all I can think about are  _his_ parting words to me—how he said that  _I_  alone would remain among the accursed. And he was right," Ashen chuckled grimly. "Everything I have ever known is gone and I am all that is left. I have sacrificed all that I am and more for the sake of humanity, and I desire to do so no longer. I want to remain by my lonesome. Away from the conflicts of man, away from the problems that plague humanity and its civilizations. Let me have my peace that I've so rightfully earned. Do not take that away from me.  _Please."_

Ruby had no idea what she should say, so she did what came instinctively to her. She could feel his surprise as she wrapped her arms around him. It did not matter that his armor was in the way or that her arms were too short to wrap completely around him, because if there was anyone who needed a hug, it was he.

"You deserve to have a happy ending," she murmured. For the longest time, he did not say anything, and then she felt the heat from his hand that rested on the back of her head.

"You are far too kind. As much as I would want us all to have a "happy ending" _,_  the world is too cruel to allow it." Ruby did not resist when he gently pried her from his body. "It is time for you to go. You do not want to make your family worry again."

"Do you not want me to come back?"

"I won't deprive you of your right to visit your mother's grave." Ruby waited for Ashen to say more, but he did not.

"Well... goodbye. Maybe I'll see you again?" she asked timidly. She received a simple shrug in response before she once more began her trek back home. As she climbed the ramp back up, she took one last glance back. The first time she saw him, he cut such an imposing and awe-inspiring visage. Now, as he sat hunched over on the tree, staring into the empty campfire, he reminded her of her dad during those early days; so broken and alone.

What could she say? She may have lost her mother, but she at least still had her dad and sister. He had  _no one_. No family, no friends, no home to return to. What do you say to someone who lost everything?

These thoughts plagued Ruby so much she did not realize that she had made it all the way back to her mother's grave. It was the sudden calling of her name that finally snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned around to see her dad and Yang standing by the tree line. Her dad looked none the worse for wear, while her sister's shirt collar was drenched in sweat.

Ruby jogged over to join them. If the smile she gave them seemed a little forced, they did not comment on it.

"You ready to go home?" her dad asked.

"Yeah, cause I could really use a shower about now," Yang commented, smelling her shirt to emphasize before scrunching her nose in distaste.

"Yep," she responded, as her smile grew more genuine from Yang's antics.

"Did you say everything you needed to?" Tai asked in that familiar, caring tone of his. When Ruby nodded, he reached out and ruffled her hair. "Then it's time to head back home."

The walk back was a silent affair for the most part. Ruby hung back behind the two as she tried to organize her thoughts. She jumped in surprise when Yang spoke up next to her.

"You doing ok, sis?" Though she tried to act nonchalantly, Ruby could still pick up the concern in her voice.

"I'm fine Yang. I was just... thinking about stuff." Before Yang could push further, she changed the subject. "What about you? Land a hit on dad yet?"

"No," Yang growled in frustration, "but don't worry—one of these days, I'll finally land a hit on the old man."

"Not unless you work on your form, you won't," their dad laughed. Ruby let herself slip out of the conversation as the two fell into their usual banter.

The rest of the day would go on without any more excitement. If she was quieter than usual, no one would mention it.

When she climbed into her bed for the night, she found herself unable to sleep. Ruby ended up staring out the window at the shattered moon in the sky. She wondered if Ashen was still sitting there by himself. The image brought a frown to her face. Finally, after half a day's contemplation, she made her decision.

_Every hero should get a happy ending._

Her course of action decided, sleep came a little bit easier.

* * *

Ruby spent most of her morning trying to figure out how she was going to implement her newfound plan. Then, her dad gave her the perfect opportunity.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Her dad and sister were heading into town to pick something up, which gave Ruby the perfect chance to slip away. She claimed that she was still tired and mentally exhausted from yesterday and did not want to deal with any crowds. Surprisingly, her dad and Yang did not push her to come with—rather, they seemed almost happy that she didn't want to go. She was not sure what that was about, but she wasn't about to risk her current opportunity over it.

"I'm having Yang leave her scroll behind. You remember the rules, right?"

"Lock the door, don't answer for strangers. If it's Uncle Qrow, don't let him in unless he can speak properly and to leave him outside if he's passed out on the porch again."

"And if one of the Grimm comes by?"

"Hide in my room, lock the door, call you, and sic Zwei on it if it gets inside."

"Good girl," he praised before he turned to Zwei. "Zwei, you're in charge."

"Hey!" she squawked indigently. "Why is he in charge?"

"Are you able to fight a Grimm?"

"Arf!"

Ruby pouted, but was unable to dispute the point. Zwei wagged his tail happily.

"Try not to burn the house down while we're gone," Yang teased. Ruby stuck her tongue out in response.

She shooed the two out the door, much to their amusement. She watched them leave through the window, until they were out of sight. She could not suppress a small cheer, as she was now free to enact her plan. Only, she forgot about one last obstacle in her path, Zwei, who was watching her intently with a grin on his face. How to get past Zwei?

Ruby stared intensely at the small corgi, who stared back with a curious tilt of his head. Inspiration hit her like a freight train.

When in doubt, do as Yang would do.

She dashed into the kitchen, while Zwei remained in place, content with his spot on the floor.

" _Oh, nooo!_ " Ruby cried dramatically. Zwei's ears perked up and he dashed into the kitchen. He skidded to a stop and stared at the box of dog treats that balanced precariously on Ruby's hand. Not a moment later, it toppled over and spilled treats all over the floor.

"I'm  _so_  clumsy! How will I ever clean this mess?" Ruby cried. She needed to say no more as Zwei dove face first towards the treats, woofing down all he could get his paws on. While he was distracted, Ruby snuck away with a satisfied smile on her face.

After sneaking out the front door, she pressed her head against it. When she did not hear the pitter-patter of tiny paws after her, she nodded in triumph. Operation Happy Ending is a go. She dashed off into the forest in a dead sprint, though halfway, she realized that she forgot to grab Yang's scroll.

For a moment, she contemplated going back for it but decided otherwise. Knowing how her dad and Yang could get when shopping, she should have more than enough time to find Ashen, help him, and make it back home.

Ok, so maybe her plan was not the most detailed, but it was better than nothing. She didn't know a lot when it came to dealing with loss and depression. Her family was still dealing with their own, as much as they tried to be strong and pretend otherwise.

One thing she did know was that you should never leave someone to deal with it alone. She learned that from watching Uncle Qrow help her dad. He would pester and prod him, or sit next to him in complete silence where he would offer a sip from his flask. Her dad would always end up finishing it. Qrow may not have really known what to do or be the best at what he did do, but he never left them to deal with it alone.

Right now, Ashen didn't have anyone that could help him, so Ruby was going to be that person. And, hopefully, during her stay with him, she will learn more about him to better help him. With any luck, she'll be able to convince him to reconnect with people and maybe meet her family. He saved her, so now it was her turn to save him.

Wasn't that what heroes did, after all?

Ruby waved good morning as she passed her mother's grave on the way down. She was a bit disheartened to see that Ashen was nowhere to be seen, but she didn't give up just yet. He said that Grimm tended to come by, so maybe he was out looking for any that may end up heading this way.

Now that she thought about it, if he spent all this time around here hunting Grimm, how come her dad and uncle never managed to find him?

Maybe they were just unlucky. She knew that bad luck tended to follow Uncle Qrow around—so, that was a given—but her dad? Maybe some of Qrow's bad luck is starting to rub off on them. Might explain why everyone loses at video games against him.

Ruby sat at the same spot on the log from yesterday. She kicked her feet back and forth as she waited. It did not matter that she was starting to sweat from the afternoon sun—she knew he would show up eventually.

As time dragged on and the sun shifted positions in the sky, she stubbornly refused to give up hope. He would come. Ashen would show up any minute now.

But he never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter hopefully the next won't take nearly as long. Just to clarify a few things here: The conversation between Ashen and Ruby is supposed to be a bit awkward, hopefully it doesn't come off as too awkward. Ashen is wear full plate mail so Ruby can't see his face or read his body language very well. She only has his tone of voice to go off of which is why her emotions tend to jump to nervousness and fear.
> 
> As for the poor description of his armor, that intentional. Ruby is still young and doesn't know all the different names and pieces that make up armor. This will not be the only time I describe his armor. You'll find me doing so again a few more times later in the story, in much greater detail. Those moments will serve to show how others in the story perceive him. For those who want to know right away, his armor is a variant of the Lothric knight armor where the helm looks like the Elite Knight helm. What do I mean by variant? That's a spoiler.
> 
> As for why Ashen and not Ash, I based that off my interpretation on the title. So why the offense at Ash but not Ashen? That comes from a line one of the characters in DS3 says to us that help me establish this interpretation. Maybe one of you guys can guess what the meanings are behind the two words.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Leave a review or shoot me a pm. Till next time.


	5. Stoking the Embers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry this took so long. Thanks for all the reviews and follows so far. Give a round of applause to my new editor BottomKek. All previous chapters have been edited and cleaned up.

**Chapter 5: Stoking the Embers**

She returned again. It had been two weeks since he sent her away, and yet, she continued to come back searching for him. Ashen assumed that after the first time he hid himself from her, she would be disheartened and return home.

Instead, she waited. She waited until the sun was high in the sky and her father came to retrieve her. Despite the tongue lashing he gave her, she never did tell him why she came. When he dragged her home, he thought that would be the end of it. He thought the ring that weighed on his finger had served its purpose.

As much as Ashen was repulsed by the nefarious purpose behind the creation of the Obscuring Ring, he could not deny how useful it was. Combined with the Slumbering Dragon crest, and he had practically become a phantom. Which proved highly fortunate as the child, Ruby, proved that she was nothing if not persistent.

She was back the very next morning, and once more, she was dragged back home. It practically became a game between her and her family. Would she succeed in sneaking away here or would her family catch her before she could arrive? She was never absent for more than a day.

It was in the middle of the second week when her father decided to confront her, and he did not come alone. He brought with him her sister and uncle. Yang and Qrow if he remembered what he overheard correctly. Rather than berate her for her madness, they pleaded with her. They begged her to cease her madness. They wanted to understand why she was going so far.

He could see the effect their words had on her. The distress and guilt she no doubt felt for causing her family so much worry nearly broke her. Yet, despite her tears, she would not divulge the reason she kept coming back.

Ashen was surprised that she kept him a secret from them. He did not swear her to secrecy. Did she misinterpret his words and believe that he would disappear permanently if she told them about him? He had no intention of revealing himself to her again.

In the end, he was a stranger to her, and despite whatever feelings she may have had, it was unlikely that she would place him over her family. She was ready to give up. She would have given up were it not for her uncle.

He had a sharp eye and an equally sharp mind. Sharper than what his appearance belied. He had noticed the firepit, which would not have been a problem were it not for the fact that Ashen had used it the night before. He assumed mistakenly that she had finally given up and thought it would be safe to indulge himself by relighting it. She had made him regret that decision. Her uncle, Qrow, was quick to deduce what or rather  _who_  Ruby was waiting for.

Yet, despite that her family now knew what she was doing, she would still not tell them why. They each prodded her with various reasons, but she would not provide any answers. When her father suggested that he had done something untoward her, to say he was surprised by her reaction would be an understatement. All were taken aback by the ferocity she defended his honor with. He would admit to being touched by the gesture. Few were those willing to stand by an Undead.

From that day onward, she was no longer the only one seeking him. When they were not waiting with her, her father and uncle were combing the forest for him. Her bird shifting uncle was the most troublesome. Thankfully, his presence had become established enough that it warded off all other animals from a wide berth around the site. He hadn't seemed to realize yet that other than the insects, he was the only living thing that could tolerate his presence.

Now, here they are, in the middle of the third week. The flame of hope and desire that drove her for so long had been reduced to a flicker. From the way she slouched to the despondent look in her eyes, it was obvious that she was finally at the end of her rope.

Persistence can only carry someone so far. At least for the living. After today, her flickering flame of hope should finally be snuffed out. He took no pleasure from the pain he was putting her through, but he had decided that it was necessary.

All too often do the young chase after warriors like himself for all the wrong reasons. When she told him about her dream to be a hero, to be like him, he suddenly found himself staring not at her face, but an amalgamation of dozens of different children. He could only recall a few of their names. Despite their different features, regardless of whether they were a boy or girl, they all shared one thing in common. That same look of idolization and awe.

They all said words similar to hers. They followed in his footsteps... and they died for it. He would not be responsible for another. His presence would only encourage her. Better for her dreams to die now. Enough have thrown their lives away. At least this way would help convince her to choose a different path.

Ashen was pulled away from his thoughts by a growl and a gasp. Prowling out from between the trees was a corrupted wolf. It was smaller than what he had deemed average size for the creatures, lacking most of the bone-like plating that covered its kind.

He expected her to flee, that the appearance of this beast would finally convince her to cease her madness, but against all odds, she did not. Despite her obvious fear, she held her ground. She had plenty of time to change her mind and flee, but she refused to budge. The beast, sensing an easy meal, took its time prowling towards her. Despite the beast drawing closer with every step, she  _still. Would not. Leave!_

He could see the tears running down her face as she braced herself for the inevitable. It was an inevitability he denied. The beast had barely made it halfway to her before he fell upon it. With a single swing of his sword, silver steel sang as it split the air and decapitated the beast. He had put too much strength behind the blow that he carved a deep gouge in the dirt.

All was silent in the clearing with the exception of the hissing as the beast's corpse dissolved into smoke. It was a curious sight the first time he had witnessed it, but he knew it was merely a convenience since it meant that he did not have to bother cleaning his sword.

When Ashen turned to face Ruby, she greeted him with a timid smile on her tear streaked face.

"You're here," she said. "I-I was right. I knew you would be here."

He said nothing as he watched her break down in hysterical tears, overwhelmed by the maelstrom of emotions that coursed through her. Ashen rested his sword in the ground as he towered over her small frame.

"Why didn't you run?" he asked when she finally calmed down.

"I knew you would protect me," she replied. Though her tone was meek, Ashen was able to pick up on a level of certainty in her voice.

"And how could you have been so sure? How were you certain that I did not leave for some far-off lands?"

"Because you're still camping here," she responded. "At first, I thought that I was just unlucky and was just missing you each time I came by. Then, I really started to believe that you left and broke your promise. When my family came to get me, I was ready to give up, but then, my uncle—"

"—noticed the ashes I left behind," he cut in. "Which inspired you to continue your search for me." He cursed himself under his breath.

"Yeah. We realized that you never left and were still camping here." Ruby's eyes narrowed as realization hit her. "You were watching us!" she accused.

He saw no point in hiding it, so he nodded.

"Why? Why were you hiding from me? Did I do something wrong?"

He sighed. "Let me ask you this first; why do you want to be a hero?"

She blinked in surprise at the question. "I want to help people because it is the right thing to do. That's why I want to be a hero."

"Do not lie to me, child," he chastised. "I do not believe that you are truly so selfless at your age. You seek to become one for yourself. Is that why you sought me out? For my approval?"

"But I'm not lying to you! I do want to help people."

"Then you are not telling me everything, or you are lying to yourself. Really, for what reason did you push yourself so far? To the extent that you worried your own family! You went so far as to recklessly endanger yourself!" He watched her shrink into herself, unable to reply. She could only stare at the ground as he waited for a reply that he knew would never come. "This foolish endeavor of yours ends now. Do not return here again." He walked away. His cape snapped and billowed out in the breeze behind him.

"Please, don't go," she pleaded.

He ignored her.

"Come back, please!" she begged.

He didn't slow his pace as he reached the tree line.

"I don't want to be alone!"

It wasn't so much the plea itself that made him turn around, but rather, it was the level of desperation and fear in her voice. As Ashen stared at her, he realized that he may have been a bit too harsh. Tears ran down her face as she clutched her cloak tightly around herself.

"I'm scared," she whispered faintly. The silence of the forest was the only reason her words were able to reach him.

"What are you scared of?" he asked as he approached her once again. "Do you fear for your family?"

"I-I'm scared that one day they won't come back," she said through her sniffles. "I'm scared that the same thing will happen. They'll leave and I'll wait, but they will never come back. Just like mom."

"What about the rest of your family? Surely, there are others who would worry for you if you too decide to leave for the battlefield. What about them?"

"There's no one else. Uncle Qrow is the only other family we have."

 _Ah._ Now he was beginning to understand. "If I remember correctly, you mentioned that your sister is currently undergoing training." She nodded in confirmation. "So, I can assume then that when she leaves to follow in the footsteps of your father and uncle, you will be the one left behind; forced to wait for their return until the day comes where they don't."

Ruby whimpered as she nodded. She clutched her cloak tighter as she shrunk in on herself. An awkward silence settled between them, occasionally broken by her sniffles. She wished that she could see his face, because she couldn't get a grasp on what he may be thinking with the helmet in the way. It didn't help that with the way he was standing over her, he was very intimidating. Ruby jumped when Ashen broke the silence with a loud sigh. He took a seat next to her.

"I will not lie to you—you are trapped in an unfortunate situation. You have two bad choices in front of you."

"But what's wrong with me wanting to be a huntress?" she questioned. "Am I too weak? Too small? I'll grow bigger, stronger! So, why is it so bad that I also want to be a huntress? My family doesn't want me to be one. My sister doesn't think I can. Even you don't want me to be one. Why?"

"It is not that I don't believe that you can one day become a great warrior. I just did not want to be responsible for another..."

"Another what?"

"...You are not the first child to have gazed upon me in awe and been inspired to wield the sword. There were others like you. They saw a great warrior, a champion, a _hero._  They saw someone to imitate and follow. I've seen some of these children grow up and commit to the path of the sword. There were even a few rare ones who I trained myself." Ashen sighed morosely as he stared up at the sky. "It always ended the same, though. I would eventually lead them, and they would follow without hesitation... I led them to their deaths... I led them to damnation."

"That's why you don't want me to be a huntress. You're afraid I'll end up like the others you've met," Ruby whispered. It reminded her of the guilt that still plagued Yang after she dragged her into the forest that day. She could only imagine how much worse Yang would feel if she had died.

"Yes, when you told me your aspirations that day, I grew fearful that I was about to inspire another to their death. Now though, if what you told me is true, then it may seem that you have no choice but to follow your family's footsteps."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Only time will tell. Though, to be fair, I would make the same choice if I stood in your position." He turned his head to face her. "All I can say for now is that you would have to be heartless to turn your back on what remains of your family. You don't strike me as the type who would."

"Of course not. I love them," she stated. "But that doesn't mean that I don't want to help people. I want to make my mom proud, so I'm going to be an amazing huntress just like she was." She wasn't aware that she had done it, but Ruby had puffed up her chest in pride at her declaration.

"And it is just coincidence that doing so allows you to remain by your family's side." She gave Ashen a sheepish smile in response. "No matter. It is as the old saying goes:  _two heads with one swing._ "

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "Isn't it to birds with one stone?" There was a long silence before Ashen replied.

"It is an older saying."

Ruby couldn't suppress the snort of laughter that escaped her. She could feel the tense atmosphere that had been surrounding them finally easing away with her giggles.

"And just how old are you?" she teased.

"Far older than I have any right to be," he responded.

"Can you show me?" she asked. Ashen tilted his head in confusion, so she mimed removing a helmet. He shook his head.

"It would be best if I did not. You do not survive as long as I have without collecting a few scars. My face has become something that has made children flee in fear from me."

"It can't be that bad. What happens if I see you without your helmet? How am I supposed to recognize you?"

"Hopefully, that would never occur. I practically live in this armor anyway; can't even remember how long it's been since I had last taken it off."

"But how can you live in there? Doesn't it get stuffy and—" Ruby was interrupted by a chime from her pocket.

Ashen watched as she removed a rectangular object from her pocket. It was something that he recognized. From the interactions he witnessed, he was assuming that it was a device to communicate with. No doubt, it was a product of some new and advanced sorcery. As he watched her manipulate the device, he realized that it could probably do a lot more than simple communication. Other than a picture of a dog that quickly disappeared, he could not recognize anything on the device. None of the characters or symbols were remotely familiar.

"It's a message from my sister," she commented. That confirmed at least one of his suspicions.

"Just what is that device?"

"It's a Scroll. Don't you have one?"

Ashen hadn't realized that he had given voice to his curiosity. He shook his head. "It is the first time I have ever seen such a device."

"How do you not know what a Scroll is? Everyone has one." Ruby waved hers around for emphasis.

"I am from the wastes. After my home fell, I spent my life wandering the wilderness and outskirts of the kingdoms. I had never actually set foot inside any of the kingdoms themselves, so I will not deny that I am ignorant of many things because of this."

"Ohhh, you're from the badlands." She nodded her head understandingly. "My uncle, Qrow, has done missions out there before. He's told me how dangerous it gets out there since they're so far from the Kingdoms and how villages out there are... um... simple?"

"You mean primitive." Ashen couldn't help but chuckle at Ruby's embarrassed wince. "I take no offense. I accept that I am ignorant, but that is only because I had been preoccupied with other pressing matters."

"Like what?"

"Survival for the most part."

"Oh."

Ashen waved her concern away. "I believe we have gotten off-track. What message did your sister send you?"

"She was just asking if I was done waiting for you to show up." She held the "Scroll" in front of him. "She also said that if I take any longer, then they'll come drag me back home again."

Ashen nodded as he stared at her Scroll. The characters he was staring at were completely foreign to him. Not a single one bore any resemblance to any language he knew, and—considering how far he traveled and the lands he visited—he could recognize quite a few. Once more, he could not prevent himself from voicing his thoughts.

"Interesting."

"What is?"

"It seems that I cannot read," he admitted.

"What?"

"Maybe it would be more accurate to say that I can read, but just not your alphabet," he explained to Ruby's bewilderment.

"I've never heard of any other alphabets. What did you learn to read?" she asked incredulously.

"An odd and nearly forgotten language," Ashen explained. "It is no longer spoken, only written. A futile attempt to prolong its life, but seeing as I am one of the last few who still use it, there is no stopping it from fading away completely."

Ruby stared at him with a frown as she hummed in thought.

"You know," she said, "every time you tell me something about yourself, it always ends up being something sad and horrible. Your life sucked."

Ashen stared at Ruby, surprised, while the horror slowly dawned on her face as she realized what exactly she had said.

"Oh, brothers. I'm so sorry! What I meant—" Ruby was cut off as Ashen burst out into loud boisterous laughter.

"Ah, child. You are not wrong, though while most of my life has been filled with hardship, it was not completely depressing. I had my moments of fulfillment and joy. It is those moments that I treasure most."

"Can you tell me about any of them?" There was no mistaking the wonder and curiosity on her face. For a moment, he hesitated before he brushed it off.

 _Her fate is all but decided. I need not worry about her,_ he thought. "I have quite a few stories I could tell. They are all similar in theme, though, as they relate to the many drinks I have shared with my comrades over the victories we had achieved against impossible odds. Jolly cooperation indeed." Ashen sighed wistfully. "For the longest time, I, along with many brothers and sisters in arms, followed a simple proverb—'Victory above all else' _._ I'm not sure which I enjoyed more, the battles we fought together, or the celebrations that came after."

"Wow. So, what types of Grimm—" Ruby was cut off once more by a familiar chime. She frowned as she read the message on her scroll.

"Time for you to go home?" Ashen asked. Ruby pouted as she nodded her head.

"And just as things were getting good," she grumbled before she smacked herself on the head. "Wait! If I just tell them that I am with you, then it should be fine if I stay longer."

Ashen reached over and covered her scroll with his hand, interrupting her before she could send a message out. At least he hoped he did.

"I would prefer it if you would wait a bit more before telling your family about me."

"Why?"

"Answer me this first: what do you plan to do after today? Do you still intend to come here, seeking me out?"

She squirmed in place before she nodded hesitantly.

"You should let your family know that you will be home soon." The hurt on her face was plain to see. She hung her head, unable to meet his gaze. He reached under her chin and tilted her head up. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Do not assume that this is me sending you away like before. You have worried your family enough this month. Go home and let them know you are safe. Come back tomorrow or whenever you are next able. I will still be here, and I will hide from you no longer."

"How do I know you won't break your promise again?" she asked as she wiped her eyes.

"I do not believe I ever gave you my word before. In fact, I never even agreed that we would meet again."

Ruby frowned as she realized that he was right. He never had promised her anything. The most he gave her was a maybe, but she treated it like a yes. She was just so eager to see him again. And if she was being honest with herself, she had also wanted to ask him why it was so bad that she wants to be a huntress. At least that matter was dealt with...

"How do I know you won't lie to me?"

Ashen bowed his head as he brought his hand to his chest in a closed fist. "I swear on my birth name that I am not deceiving you, nor will I hide from you any longer."

Ruby was surprised and touched by the act, but she soon narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Didn't you say that you don't remember your name?"

"Does not make my vow any less binding. A friend once made a similar promise to me. At the time, he had forgotten who he was, and when he remembered—despite any  _misgivings_ we may have had with each other in the past—he kept it. A vow, a promise, is never to be made lightly. I have never made one that I intended to break. It is why I didn't make one before."

She nodded in understanding. Promises were important after all. It was something that she could still remember that her mother told her. Anyone who would break their promise is no better than the Grimm.

"Okay then. You've made a promise now, so no more hiding, alright?" He nodded. "Is it okay if I ask you something?"

"What do you want to know?"

"You said that you like to be alone, but don't you get, like, lonely not having anyone to talk to?"

Ashen sighed. "I would be lying if I said I did not." He unsheathed a dagger that was clipped to his belt. Black-gold veins of titanite contrasted against the dull grey steel of the blade. The sheen worn away by time and use. "I still miss my comrades. They were the men and women who fought, bled, and suffered beside me."

He noticed the curiosity in her eyes so he titled the blade for her to see the characters engraved along its length. He was all but certain that she would not be able to read it, though.

"What does it say?" she asked. There was a sad tone in her voice. She no doubt understood or least suspected that the blade was not his.

"It says _'Resist to the Bitter End'_. Words that every warrior should live by." He resheathed the blade. "While I still long for the moments I have shared with them, I have long since come to terms with their passing. If anything, it is the feeling of isolation that gets to me."

When he met her eyes, he was surprised by the moisture on them. He couldn't remember the last time—if there ever had been—someone shed tears for him. After all, who would shed tears for an Undead. Despite the fact that she did not know what he was, she was still ready to cry on a stranger's behalf. What a strange girl. A strange and kind one.

"How? What makes it worse?" she asked.

"People," he explained. "I am never more aware of how different I am than when I am surrounded by others. It is a feeling I hope you never experience. That moment when you realize that the world you inhabit is so different from the common man's that you find yourself no longer able to relate to their everyday struggles. You have become a foreigner in your own lands among your own people."

Ashen jumped when he felt something wrap around his hand. It took him a moment to repress his instincts to lash out. He was surprised to see that Ruby had wrapped both of her hands around his. Despite the twin trails of tears, she tried to give him a comforting smile. The action warmed his heart.

"You have a very gentle soul, child."

"My dad tells me that I'm sweeter than cookies."

"Indeed," he chuckled. "I do owe you an apology, though."

"F-For what?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"I did not handle this situation as I ought to have," Ashen replied. "I should have confronted you much sooner, but instead I had let this drag out for far too long and put you and your family through unnecessarily hardship." He flexed the fingers of his left hand. "I am used to solving most of my problems by killing something or someone. The ones I can't solve through conflict are ones I can usually walk away from or at least wait for them to go away. Obviously, I couldn't act on the former, so I went with the latter.

"I'm glad you did," she chuckled nervously. "...I think I see what you mean about being different. I don't think any of those are normal ways to handle things."

"Which is why I will indulge your desires for a time. Consider it penance for how I have wronged you."

Ruby shook her head vigorously in denial. "No, no, no! You didn't do anything wrong. You saved my life twice now."

"Yet it was because of me that it was endangered a second time."

"But you didn't have to," she argued. "You could have waited and then this  _'_ problem _'_  would be gone, but you didn't. You're a good person."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her simple logic. "Saving your life twice does not define me as a good person."

"Are you trying to say you're a bad person?"

Ashen found that he had to take a moment to consider his reply. "I don't know if I can be considered a good person after the things I have done. I would like to think that I am not a bad one. At the very least, I hope I'm not one of the worst."

"Well," Ruby drawled, "if you can't call yourself a bad person, and there's how you saved my life now... then that could only mean you're a good person." Ashen couldn't help but smile at her. There was nothing like the straightforward and simple logic of a child. "At the very least you're an okay person," she added on teasingly.

He couldn't contain a snort of laughter. "So, this girl has some bite to her."

Ashen found himself thinking back on the past. He could remember those short periods of time after each linking of the Fire where an Undead was not feared. Certain kingdoms would celebrate the Undead as heroes who saved the world. They were the few that knew of and misunderstood the connection between the Undead and the linking of the flame. No one was ever foolish enough to correct them. A short period of time where the world was not gripped by despair and solemn duty.

It was easy to forget about the times when the world was flush with life, but it was impossible to forget how it rotted away. The people who blessed your name one day would be the very same hunting you the next.

"Can you cup your hands together for me?" Ashen asked as he reached into one of the many pouches clipped to his belt. He placed a single coin in her outstretched hands. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates while her mouth gapped like a fish. It was a comical sight... and one that felt vaguely familiar.

"I take it that you have never been in possession of a gold coin before." She absentmindedly nodded her head as she rotated the coin between her fingers. "You should know that there will be rules to our arrangement."

Ruby stopped staring at the coin as she looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"When you come down here, I will meet with you if I am not in the woods culling the beasts, but understand that I am extending this courtesy to you and you alone. If you bring others with you, regardless of who they are, I will not show myself. I am sacrificing my solitude to meet with you. Please, do not demand any more from me."

"Do you really want to be alone that much?"

"As the events of these last few weeks can attest to, I am not used to dealing with people. I don't want to deal with so many others.—you are more than enough. Just know that once sufficient time has passed, I will disappear again."

"So, you really will leave."

"No. I still intend to look over this site. You will just never encounter me again. It will be just like these past weeks, only the next time you endanger yourself, I will not save you. Understand?"

Ruby nodded before her face scrunched up in a frown. As she stared at him, he could see the thoughts turning in her head.

"What if... what if I can convince you that you don't have to be alone, that you're not so different that you have to avoid people?"

"Do you think you can?"

"I don't know, but I still want to try," she replied honestly.

"Then you have a challenge ahead of you. Regardless, I believe I have delayed you much longer than I should have." He laughed when she winced after checking her Scroll. "When you spend as long as I have drifting through life, you lose your concept of time."

"Well, you made me a promise, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ruby stood up dusting off her skirt. "Would you like for me to bring you anything?" she asked as she glanced around the site.

"I am well provisioned. I keep everything hidden, so the beasts do not get to anything while I am away. You need not concern yourself, though I appreciate the sentiment."

"Are you sure?" The disappointment was clear in her voice.

He was about to nod when a thought occurred to him. "On second thought, there may be one thing I could use."

"Oh, what is it? I'll try to get it if I can."

"A map."

"A map?" Ruby blinked clearly confused. "Shouldn't you already have one? Like, what would you need one for anyway?"

"I don't have one because I never really had anywhere I wanted to go, so I rarely bothered with the things," he explained. "I drifted from place to place. As for why I desire one; simple curiosity. I want to know if anything drastic has changed since my travels."

"Okay! I'll make sure to bring you one tomorrow."

"Then I will see you tomorrow, child." Ashen was taken aback when she planted her hands on her hips and pouted at him. "Is something the matter?"

"Ruby."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Ruby." She stomped her foot for emphasis. "You never call me by my name and I know that you know it. It's always 'child _'_  or 'little' _something_. Stop treating me like a stranger." Her frown softened into a small sad smile. "We're friends now, aren't we?"

"I apologize. I will see you tomorrow...  _Ruby_."

She nodded in approval. "Good. I'm sticking around, so you better get used to using it." The sad look on her face morphed into a radiant smile before she dashed off with a wave over her shoulder.

When Ruby reached the base of the cliff, she turned around for one last wave before she froze in place. He had to suppress his laughter at the face she was making. She  _was_  standing in the effective range of the cloaking ring. Ruby squealed in excitement before she dashed up the ramp.

_A strange child indeed._

* * *

Ruby was ecstatic. She found him. She finally found him. Or maybe he found her. Regardless, he was back and wouldn't be vanishing anytime soon. All the waiting and groundings she endured were worth it, now that she found her hero again. And what better way for her to see him again than having him save her from a Grimm.

Thinking back on it now, it was really amazing how he did it. He moved so fast that it was like he came out of thin air. The Grimm didn't even hear him. She was certain that it never realized that he was there even after he cut its head off.

Ruby couldn't help but squeal as she danced in place. He was so cool! She continued on her way with a spring in her step and a smile plastered on her face. She would admit to herself that there was something familiar about the way he stood over the Grimm, cape billowing out around him, but for the life of her, she could not remember what it was. No matter.

What was important was that she found her hero  _and_ he gave her a gold coin. A  _real_  solid, gold coin. She still struggled to believe it that she just had to take it out of her pocket once more to be sure.

It was much heavier than she expected a coin of its size to weigh. There were scratches and nicks all over it. She didn't recognize the face on it, but it was probably some old king. She was going to have to hide it from Yang, though. Knowing her, she would want to sell it.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief as her home came into sight. She had taken a single step on her front porch when the door burst open and she found herself staring into a pair of lilac eyes.

"Ruby!" Before she could react, Yang pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "There you are! We were getting worried. You should have been back ages ago." Ruby flailed widely as she attempted to gasped for air.

"You may want to ease up there, Firecracker. I don't think Ruby can take much more." Ruby glared at her uncle as he smirked in amusement. He reached over Yang and ruffled her hair. "Welcome back, squirt."

After what felt like an eternity, Yang finally released Ruby, and she was able to breathe again. Her dad, who had been watching in amusement, stepped forward. "So, now that my little jewel has found its way home, are you ready to put all of this behind you?"

Ruby blinked in confusion before she remembered the promise she made that morning. A promise she no longer had to keep.

"Nope!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and down. "I don't have to anymore."

Three sets of eyebrows rose skeptically. Her dad crossed his arms as he leaned on the doorway. "Oh? And do you mind telling me why that is?"

"Because I found him! He showed up today!"

Her dad and uncle exchanged a look. "How about we continue this inside."

Everyone gathered in the living room. Ruby and Yang took the couch while her dad took the reclining chair across from them, with their uncle leaning on it.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Tai started off. "The guy we've been looking for these last few weeks showed up."

"Yep!"

"Is there a reason why he finally decided to show up?"

"Sort of. He—" Ruby froze as a thought occurred to her. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Wait. What do you mean he  _finally_ showed up? You've been telling me that he probably left since you couldn't find any traces of him."

Her dad looked to her uncle for help, but only got a sheepish shrug in response.

"You lied!" Ruby gasped, betrayed as her darted between the two. "You knew he never left."

The two shared an unspoken conversation with a glance before Qrow stepped forward.

"Yeah, squirt, we lied to you. You have to understand that it was painfully obvious that your new pal was avoiding us, so we thought it would be better if we said he left to spare your feelings."

"How did you know he was avoiding us, but was still here?"

"The Grimm," Tai interjected. "There has been a  _very_  noticeable decrease in their population on the island. I've been hearing from the other staff at Signal that there have been reports of someone hunting them in the forest even at the dead of night. No one has ever managed to see him, though, so a lot are more like rumors than actual reports."

"Your pal is slippery. I'll give him that," Qrow said. He took a quick swig of his flask. "Leaves one hell of a trail, though. I found more than a handful of trees cut in half. Guy is definitely strong."

"I know!" Ruby exclaimed. "You should have seen what he did to that Beowolf." She froze as the temperature of the room dropped to arctic levels. A quick glance revealed three sets of eyes staring at her with a laser focused intensity. Four if she included Zwei who was the only one who looked amused.

"Ruby, what Beowolf?" Her dad ground out in a sickeningly, sweet voice.

"Um, what Beowolf?" Ruby asked, feigning ignorance.

"Ruby!"

She flinched at the volume of their combined voices. "He, um, he killed a Beowolf that wanted to eat me."

Her dad slouched back in his chair with his arm thrown over his face. "Ruby, you have to stop getting in these situations. I don't know how much more I can take." She could feel Yang grasp her hand in a reassuring squeeze.

"Now, hold on a moment," Qrow said. "You're telling us that a Beowolf attacked you guys, and you didn't think to come straight home after."

"Yep, that's what happened." She may have answered too quickly by the way her uncle narrowed his eyes.

"Now, my dear most favorite niece of all time, you wouldn't be hiding something from us now, are you?" Her silence was an answer in itself. "The Beowolf tried to attack you while you were talking with this guy, right?"

"While I was waiting," she whispered, "he showed up to save me."

"Ruby," her dad begged, "please tell me you didn't use yourself as bait to draw him out."

Ruby could only nod. She didn't have the strength to meet any of their gazes. The three pained groans she got in response made her shrink into herself. She felt Yang's hands on her shoulders turning her so they were facing each other.

"Ruby... why would you do that? What's so important about this guy that you'll endanger yourself?"

"Yang, I—"

"Look. We've tried to be patient. Don't you understand how much we've worried about you? You nearly died a few weeks ago, and here you are, risking your life. Don't you care about how we feel?"

"I do—"

"Why do you care about this guy, anyway. I get that he saved your life, but you barely even know him. You're risking your life for a complete stranger. If he didn't show today, you could be dead. Do you have any idea what that would do to us? It would destroy us. So, what makes this guy so  _damn_  important that you would risk doing this to us?!"

It was telling that no one called Yang out for her language. The silence that settled was stifling, and Ruby didn't know how to break it. In the end, it was Uncle Qrow who did.

"Look, we just want to understand what's going through your head. Can you at least tell us why you are obsessing over this guy?"

"I-I want to help him," Ruby whispered.

"What do you mean help him?" Her dad asked, joining back in on the conversation. "From the sounds of it, hasn't he been helping you? What do you need to help him with?"

She met her dad's gaze. "He reminds me of you."

Tai was taken aback. He shared a quick look with Qrow. "What do you mean?"

"He-He reminds me of you when... when mom died."

Tai took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He would admit that he still gets worked up over any mention of his wife, though he has gotten better—the nights he spent drinking with Qrow were no longer a frequent occurrence. He pressed on when he felt he had collected himself enough. "Do you mind explaining what you mean by that?"

"I'm going to need to sit down for this," Qrow commented as he plopped down next to her.

Ruby told them of how she learned that he was a very old huntsman from the badlands and how he had no home or family to return to. She even mentioned how he buried his friends at the site, but hid the graves because they've been looted before. She didn't mention anything about the tomb under the cliff, though. She did make a promise, after all. She did her best to explain the levels of depression she felt from him and how he was hurting and decided that isolation was the best way to make the pain go away.

When she was done, silence greeted her as the rest of her family digested the information. Her dad seemed to be the one deepest in thought. Ruby couldn't help but fiddle with her gold coin that she had taken out to show to everyone.

"What do you make of this guy, Qrow?" Tai asked, finally breaking the silence.

Qrow stared at his now empty flask as if it was holding all the answers. He sighed before pocketing it. "Out of all the people you could have met, you ended up meeting one of those guys. Been awhile since I ran into a self-made huntsman."

"Self-made? What's that supposed to mean?" Yang asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like. Your old man and I went to an academy to learn the trade while Ruby's new friend learned on the job from day one. The whole 'you learn fast or die faster' way of becoming a huntsman."

"So, it means he knows what he's doing."

"What it means," Tai jumped in, "is that this guy probably learned first-hand through constant life and death struggles, which means he is probably way more experienced than me or Qrow. There is a good chance he did all this without ever getting licensed. It would explain why we couldn't find any records of the guy."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up!" Yang exclaimed. "Don't you need a license if you're gonna work as a huntsman? Isn't it against the law or something to not have one?"

"Yes and no. It's really complicated. You  _do_  need a license to accept contracts posted on the kingdom's board, but you don't really need one to accept jobs from settlements themselves. The license really serves as ways to keep track of huntsmen numbers, who has taken what contract, and serve as a way to ID huntsmen who go missing in the field."

"The reason the practical test exists is to give a chance for those outside the kingdoms to get themselves officially licensed," Qrow added. "The Grimm Reaper came from outside the kingdoms and smashed every record there was at the time. Some of them are still unbroken."

"Okay, but where are you guys going with this?" Ruby asked.

Qrow sighed as he slumped in his seat. "Don't worry, I'm getting there. Here, let me summarize what you've told us about your new found friend,  _and_  this is assuming what he told you was true." He ignored the glare Ruby sent his way.

"We have a guy who was born and raised in the badlands. At some point his village is destroyed. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that he gets his Aura unlocked around this time. He obviously survives, and I'm going to say he wants revenge. I could be wrong, but it's a common reason for people like him, so we'll go with that for now. Being an Outlier he, no doubt, has that anti-kingdom mentality some of them develop which is why he avoids them. So now, this guy spends his years hunting Grimm on his own. He manages to hold his own and gets good at it. At some point, he joins up with other, probably like-minded, individuals. Maybe he forms a makeshift team or two. Either way, he has some friends to keep him company. They have some good times and they have some bad times. Despite everything he goes through, he survives. His friends aren't always so lucky. Now, his age is catching up to him and he's tired of all the fighting. At some point, he came to Patch to bury his friends and decided to come back to retire here."

"I don't blame him," Tai commented. "Patch is an island with a below average Grimm population, and that's before you take into account the staff at Signal who drive it even lower."

"Yeah, a nice quiet place right outside the kingdom's borders to retire. No doubt, he intended to live out his life as a hermit in the woods here before  _someone_  fell on top of them." Ruby chuckled nervously at Qrow's sharp glance. "Got to say you found a real piece of work, Ruby."

"How so?"

"He could be dangerous." Tai held his hands up placatingly when Ruby's head snapped towards him. "I'm  _not_  saying he is, just that guys like him have been through a lot and carry  _a lot_  of baggage because of it. I don't like this idea of you meeting with him alone."

"But why? He's not going to hurt me."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Yang asked.

"He saved my life."

"So, it means he's not a bad person," Qrow commented. "Doesn't mean he is a good person, though."

Ruby snorted. "He said the same thing."

"Looks like even he thinks you're trusting him too easily," Tai said. "What are you even trying to do here, Ruby? Why do you want to keep meeting with him?'

"I don't want to leave him alone out there. No one should have to spend the rest of their life alone like that."

"That's sweet of you, Ruby. It really is, but I can't just let you meet with this guy alone. How do I know he won't do something to you while you're alone?"

"He won't! We can trust him."

"See, that's what I don't get. You're not the most sociable person, yet you can trust this guy so easily. There has to be something you're not telling us."

Ruby huddled in on herself as she thought back on her interactions with Ashen. She could admit that her dad was right. People made her nervous, but Ashen didn't.

"Come on, Rubes, don't clam up on us now," Qrow begged. "You have to give us something."

She knew why she could trust Ashen and when she started to. It was a moment that she had been having dreams about constantly ever since she met him.

"It was the night I fell." When she raised her head, she could  _see_  the somber mood that fell on everyone. It was a day where their already small family almost grew smaller, but to Ruby, it was that and a little more. "After I fell, I felt so cold and scared. I didn't know what was happening. I wanted to go home. I wanted mom. She came for me... or at least it felt like her. I was warm and I felt like I was sitting in her lap like all the times she would read me stories. When I opened my eyes, it wasn't her... it was him. He was the one holding me. He was looking after me and protecting me. I know we can trust him. He's a good person. He's not a bad one. He can't be a bad person. He... He..."

Ruby trailed off as her words failed her. Her face scrunched up in concentration as she tried to put her feelings into words. She jumped when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. Ruby looked up into her dad's gaze as he stood over her. He gave her an understanding smile.

"I think we understand now, Ruby."

"Does that mean..."

Tai sighed. "We're going to have to discuss it a bit more tomorrow, but I'm willing to give your friend a chance."

Ruby wrapped her dad in a hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

He laughed as he pried her off. "I think we've all had a long day today. I made lunch earlier, and it's been sitting in the kitchen waiting for you. Why don't you and your sister go eat. I have to ask your uncle something."

"Finally! I'm starving," Yang groaned. As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly in agreement, which caused Ruby to giggle. Yang rolled eyes as she grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

They found four sets of sandwiches waiting for them on the table. Yang slid onto the chair next to Ruby. Just as she was about to take her first bite, a thought occurred to her.

"Hey, Ruby."

"Yesh," she answered, with her mouth full.

"You said your new buddy wanted to see a map, right?"

"Mm-hmm." Ruby swallowed. "Yeah. He said that he wanted to see one. Why?"

"Couldn't you have shown him one on your scroll?" There was a long silence as Ruby stared blankly at Yang. It was broken by the sound of a forehead hitting wood.

"Dang it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks for reading. I can't promise that a long wait like this won't happen again but I'm not stopping anytime soon. Leave your thoughts and comments in a review or send a pm. I enjoy reading them. Till next time.
> 
> Addition: I feel like this needs to be mentioned because I thought it will not get too much coverage. A youtuber was recently doxed and his family is being harassed and threatened online. There have been threats against his young daughter and wife and someone went to his house and smashed his mail box (Though there is a chance it is an unrelated crime). One of the people who are egging others on and threatening to release more information is RT employee Shannon McCormick the voice actor for Ozpin. You can disagree with a person. You don't even have to like that person. But nowhere does that give you the right to target and go after their family. There are lines you do not fucking cross. He is not the one who doxed the youtuber, but he has been adding fuel to the fire and threatening to make it worst. I bring this up because I feel people should know about this and I don't think RT will do the responsible thing and rein their guy in. The youtuber is Thatumbrellaguy. Maybe you know him, maybe you don't. Even if you don't like or agree with him, this sort of behavior is disgusting and not something anyone should have to deal with. To see this coming from someone in RWBY leaves me with a bitter taste. I just feel like I should spread the word. Thanks for reading this.


End file.
